


Колыбельная для матери

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Heroes of Might and Magic VI, Might & Magic: Heroes VI
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: История одной древней легенды, спустя века вернувшейся к своему истоку.





	Колыбельная для матери

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам обеих кампаний Некрополиса в HoMM VI и дополнении "Shades of darkness".
> 
> 2017 г.

_Легенды и сны — тени правды, которые выживают, когда нерушимые факты_  
 _обращаются в прах и предаются забвению._  
(Н. Гейман, "The Sandman")

_Лицо матери — первое воспоминание большинства живых существ. Её голос, запах, прикосновения..._

_У его собственной ничего этого не было._

_Смертные расы пытались преодолеть её непостижимость, подбирая привычные им образы — шёпот или безмолвие, сладость опиумного дыма или затхлость подземного склепа, нежный шёлк или пронизывающий холод... Нельзя сказать, что они были неправы. Ведь всё в мире являлось отражением самих Богов-Драконов. В том числе и её. Она была всем этим — но и намного больше. Она не была ничем из этого — но и сама мысль дать ей какое-либо определение казалась абсурдной._

_Маласса. Непроницаемая тьма. Абсолютная тайна. Слова были для неё не более чем масками._

_Но именно от неё он узнал своё настоящее имя, непроизносимое ни на одном существующем языке и скрытое ото всех, кроме братьев._

_От неё он принял обязательство вместе с ними помнить и хранить всё, что было, есть и будет, чтобы ни Пустота, ни Хаос никогда не смогли полностью уничтожить созданное матерью их матери._

_От неё он получил право быть кем угодно... и слишком рано понял, что променял бы и узы бессмертия, и бремя памяти на то, чтобы родиться одним из тех, кто не ведал ничего о вечном проклятии знания и его невыразимости. Но он не мог изменить роль, назначенную Асхой, владычицей судеб. Он, как и все сыновья Малассы, умел только обманывать — и других, и себя._

_А потом мать покинула их. Скрылась за гранью, которой достигали лишь молитвы и сны. Ушла вместе с остальными Драконами, ослабевшими, утомлёнными и израненными в первой из войн._

_Он искал её, когда дети богов, оставленные ими, обратились друг против друга.  
Он ждал её, когда скитался по миру и жил среди людей под множеством имён и лиц.  
Он звал её, когда его тело и душу жгли Светом, безжалостной правдой сдирая иллюзии, словно кожу._

_И Тьма вернулась. Воплотилась в прикосновении чужих рук, ещё по-детски тонких, но уже безжизненно холодных, которые сняли цепи и дотронулись до ненастоящего лица, приводя в чувство. Столь незадолго до того, когда он решил бы, что забыт и покинут навсегда. И он был готов сделать для неё что угодно._

***

**564 год.**   
**Окрестности Нар-Эриша.**

Над каньоном Вечности почти всегда стоял туман, стылый и блеклый. В те редкие дни, когда такая погода приходила в края герцогства Грифона, Анастасия любила дремать до самого полудня. Но сейчас она была далеко от дома, молча смотрела в окна башни с каменного ложа и меньше всего хотела закрыть глаза: казалось, тогда она вновь провалится в чёрную пустоту, из которой её вытащила Светлана, но теперь уже навсегда.

— Твой разум отказывается примириться со смертью, — объяснил ей Йорген. — Тебе придётся пройти ещё и через её принятие. Но это будет лишь одним из многих шагов.

— Я справлюсь.

— Не обещаем, что будет легко. В том числе нам... Погрузить в транс немёртвого намного сложнее.

— Хотела бы я сказать, что доверяю твоему опыту и надеюсь на лучшее, — ответила Анастасия. — Но кажется, что мне уже попросту всё равно... Неужели вместе с памятью и жизнью я обречена потерять и чувства, и душу?..

— Пока это тебя искренне беспокоит, ты живее многих живых.

Слова безликого — сладкий яд парадоксов, иносказаний и загадок, усыпляющий бдительность и волю. Истина, облачённая в ложь. Ложь, притворяющаяся истиной. Доверять порождению Тьмы — равно что играть с огнём, который опалит если и не из злого умысла, то по самой своей природе. А спрашивать его о чём-либо — не получить ни одного ответа, а только больше вопросов. Увы, других вариантов у Анастасии не оставалось.

Она прикрыла веки и постаралась прогнать тревожные мысли. Но Элизабет была права: уж если кинжал в сердце не сумел усмирить её, отныне ничто не было способно принести ей покой.

— В детстве, если я долго не могла уснуть, мама пела мне колыбельную, — вспомнила она. — Не из тех, которые знали в наших краях. Древнюю и печальную. О первых войнах, ненависти демонов и предательстве Тьмы. А оказалось, что у неё есть продолжение. И тётя Светлана отважилась проверить его на правдивость, хотя легенду все давно забыли, а те, кто помнил, считали не более чем сказкой. Так некроманты нашли Мать Намтару, рождённую из кошмаров и скорби Асхи. Сегодня я говорила с ней лично... а она направила меня обратно к тебе. Если даже воплощение божества не в силах помочь мне, то тем более не знаю, смогу ли сама. Войти в собственную память — одно, но пройти сквозь неё, победить свои страхи и прошлые обиды, отыскать забытое и вернуться — совсем другое... Почему после всего случившегося я доверяю тебе, но себе больше не могу, хотя должно быть наоборот?

Йорген коснулся её холодных бескровных висков и сосредоточился на поиске того, что послужило бы ключом к сознанию, запертому в мёртвом теле.

— Спроси себя, что ты ищешь, кроме возмездия — и вместе с одним ответом найдёшь все остальные.

— Это наивно, но... — на мгновение запнулась та. — Я только что поняла, что желаю снова, хоть раз, увидеть мать. Решить, могу ли я простить её. И узнать колыбельную полностью, чтобы спеть собственной дочери. Но её у меня уже никогда не будет... А легенда утеряна в веках...

— Безликие помнят всё.

— Но ты, конечно, ничего не расскажешь. Ни почему Маласса предала остальных детей Асхи, ни почему Кейт так рано покинула нас с братьями и сестрой, ни где она сейчас...

— Разве ты не слышишь её голос, Анастасия? Она никогда не оставляла тебя.

— Да!.. — прошептала она. — Как ты это делаешь?..

— Тише, дитя. Слушай.

_...Но только стал огонь стихать,_   
_Она одна утешить мать_   
_Пришла, неся ночной покров_   
_Из тайных грёз и мирных снов._

_Никто из братьев и сестёр_   
_В ответ руки ей не простёр,_   
_И лишь Шаласса в эту ночь_   
_Малассе вызвалась помочь:_

_Омыла раны в волнах вод,_   
_И прояснился небосвод_   
_От сотен тысяч искр-звёзд —_   
_Пролитых Асхой горьких слёз._

_Но боль и страх, кошмары зла_   
_Маласса на себя взяла,_   
_И ею с мудрою сестрой_   
_Дарован Асхе был покой._

_Уснула в коконе луны_   
_Драконов мать, и больше сны_   
_Её не омрачала тень;_   
_Там спит она и по сей день,_

_И колыбель в объятьях тьмы_   
_С тех пор на небе видим мы,_   
_Качает в такт приливов вод_   
_Её Шаласса круглый год._

_Усни и ты спокойным сном,_   
_Укроет ночь тебя крылом,_   
_Тревоги унесёт волна,_   
_Усни, пока полна луна..._

***

_Они не стали его слушать. Сказали, что Тьма помрачила его разум и свела с праведного пути._

_Но прежде, чем его изгнали, он ушёл сам._

_Он переживал не за себя, а за них. Видел, как горели их глаза, когда Михаэль вещал о том, что Свет должен стать единственной истиной для всех народов. Что после общей победы над Хаосом, пришедшим извне, наступит время очистить мир от скверны в нём самом. Что война никогда не закончится, пока есть те, кто думает иначе._

_Это они были ослеплены._

_Но ведь Свет должен озарять верный путь, а не затмевать всё остальное... О Асха, на что покинул своих гордых и неразумных детей лучезарный Эльрат? Где теперь боги, где высшая справедливость, где... где правда?_

_Меньше всего он хотел продолжения войн. Большинство из сражавшихся рядом с ним не замечало, как в одночасье рушились целые города, на возведение которых уходило всё мимолётное существование смертных. Как сметались, будто огненным ураганом, тысячи невинных жизней. Руины и реки крови, страдание и смерть — неважно, оставленное демонами или теми, кто им противостоял, заканчивалось всё одинаково. И повторялось вновь и вновь. Только этого и хотел Хаос. А он не знал, как обратить их внимание — он слишком хорошо помнил, как омерзительно хрустели суставы выдираемых крыльев, что было красноречивее столь многих слов. И понял, что опоздал, когда на одном из собраний так же поступили с пленным суккубом. Генералы настаивали, чтобы жестокую казнь видели все; это придавало убедительности их громким речам. Ему же было не жаль порождение чистого зла. Ему было жаль их._

_Он пытался объяснить собратьям, почему безликие преградили их воинствам путь к окончательной победе. В своих исследованиях он всё яснее видел, что без Хаоса Порядок не сможет существовать, но не мог предложить ничего, чтобы сдержать губительную силу в узде равновесия. А дети Малассы не тратили время на оправдания: им было всё равно, что подумают остальные расы. Тьма никогда не просила разрешений. Клеймо предателей для её последователей ничего не значило по сравнению со спасёнными хрупкими основами мироздания. Увы, полководцы и власть имущие глухи к метафизическим доводам. Ему следовало смириться с этим. Но он не мог..._

_Асха, прядильщица судеб и мать Порядка, страдала и равно оплакивала все свои творения. Больше всего он мечтал познать её истинный замысел, в котором было назначено место и Свету, и Тьме, и другим стихиям, и жизни, и смерти, и всем, даже самым малым созданиям. Он хотел утешить её и донести до других её волю, но был бессилен. Бесполезен. Отвергнут. Проклят._

_Впервые в отчаянии поникли сияющие крылья мудрейшего и прекраснейшего из ангелов. И тот заметил, что они начали тускнеть._

_Осознание ужалило змеёй, отравив опасным ядом отчаяния. Ему захотелось вырвать их самому, разметав окровавленные перья, а лучше — броситься с высоты на острые камни, как одному из его бывших друзей, сведённого с ума пытками демонов. Пасть окончательно и буквально, не дожидаясь, когда станет чёрным углём и серым пеплом пламенный свет отца-Эльрата. Но он чувствовал, что был не вправе своевольно обрывать нить жизни, сплетённую Асхой и одной ею же надлежащую быть отрезанной в срок. Знал, что смерть сама найдёт его... не ведал лишь, что не как палач и избавитель, а как наставница, сестра и невеста на долгие века._

***

**624 год.**   
**Невидимая Библиотека.**

Оставив отряды у врат, архонт и его приближённые следовали за проводником вглубь обители безликих.

Взгляд Белкета был тяжёл, задумчив, почти скрыт низко опущенным капюшоном и направлен лишь вперёд, тогда как остальные посетители во все глаза смотрели по сторонам, отвлекаясь и притом стараясь не споткнуться на каменных лестницах: некоторые из тех казались висящими в пустоте без всякой опоры, другие были полуразрушены ещё со времён возвращения из Шио. Но изумление то и дело заставляло забыть о безопасности. Всё, что можно было представить себе заранее при достаточном воображении — бесконечные стеллажи фолиантов и свитков, древние архивы, огромные залы — безнадёжно меркло в сравнении с тем, что окружало их сейчас. Внутри Невидимая Библиотека не только представала неизмеримо большей, чем снаружи, но и вовсе почти не поддавалась описанию. Но пропадали любые сомнения, что только таким и должно было быть одновременно место и не место, где соединялись сознания безликих и открывалась обратная сторона всего сущего.

В безднах мрака возникали и исчезали зыбкие туманные видения прошлого, будущего и никогда не бывшего, гулкое эхо несло шёпот бесчисленного множества голосов, а грани обсидиановых обелисков немыслимой архитектуры отражали, казалось, сами мысли, страхи, надежды и воспоминания тех, кто имел неосторожность на них засмотреться. Здесь правили тени, укрывающие непостижимые тайны, и в то же время становилось явным всё скрытое и забытое. И сколько бы искателей утерянных знаний ни видели это место в самых желанных снах, неготовым к подобным загадкам здесь было делать нечего.

Чем дальше вглубь, тем больше путь походил на бесконечный лабиринт. Чужаки чувствовали на себе тысячи взглядов из тьмы, хотя сами видели лишь немногих из хозяев Библиотеки, перелетающих высоко над ними.

— До чего же они жуткие... — прошептала Закера. Она шла за Белкетом, стараясь не отставать и держаться в тени его огромных чёрных крыльев.

— Ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять, — откликнулся Вейн. — Ты выросла среди живых мертвецов и гигантских пауков, а пугают тебя какие-то глупые маски?

Тёмные пустые прорези продолжали пристально следить за ними — совершенно неясно, с интересом, коварством или равнодушием.

Она возразила:  
— От мёртвого мало чего можно ожидать. А эти... существа... они как будто видят насквозь все твои мысли, при том, что об их собственных остаётся лишь догадываться. И словно чего-то ждут...

— Не беспокойся, дитя, — вмешался Ангел Смерти. — Уверен, они наблюдают не за тобой. А за мной. Ещё ни один сын Света не входил сюда, в святая святых заклятых врагов моих бывших братьев. Но нам пообещали союзничество, и пока это выгодно им настолько же, насколько и нам, мы в безопасности.

— И всё равно мне здесь не по себе. Скорее бы вернуться на поверхность...

— Увы, что-то подсказывает мне, что мы тут надолго, — проворчал Вейн. — От этих странных тварей ничего не добьёшься, в особенности скорых и ясных ответов. Если бы только были другие способы спасти Анастасию и остальных...

Их проводник вдруг остановился.

— Мы пришли? — спросил Белкет. В кои-то веки он был солидарен со своим Жнецом.

— Терпение, архонт, — ответил безликий. Его слова будто распадались на десятки голосов, а те — на сотню шёпотов, ускользающих обратно в безмолвие.

"Если я расскажу, что владыку упрекнули в нетерпеливости, мне никто не поверит," — подумал Вейн. — "Впрочем, как и в то, что мне довелось побывать в Невидимой Библиотеке."

— Так ты и есть приёмная дочь Анастасии? — вопрос звучал почти как утверждение, формально-бесполезное, особенно здесь, где таились ответы на всё, и их хранитель проплыл мимо падшего ангела и вампира, вновь обращаясь к Закере: — Позволь нам заглянуть в твой разум.

Вейн готов был поручиться, что не видел настолько остекленевших глаз своей живой спутницы уже очень давно. С тех пор, как... Но когда же?

— Я... я ничего не скрываю, клянусь! — та отступила на шаг, не в силах отвести зачарованно-испуганный взгляд от неподвижной маски. — Великий архонт, прошу, скажите им, что я не лгу...

— Скрываешь не ты, но твоя память, — уточнил безликий, учтиво остановившись на некотором расстоянии. — Не бойся. Мы не враги тебе. Лишь она.

Его облик начал меняться: он выбрал тот, в котором когда-то служил Грифонам лекарем и советником — удобный во многих случаях, а главное, безотказно действующий на людей. Теперь вместо безжизненной пустоты прорезей на неё смотрели человеческие тёмные глаза в сети лёгких морщин, мудрые, проницательные, спокойные и несущие едва уловимую усталость многих веков, странствий и свидетельств. Их обладателю хотелось доверять с первого до последнего слова, независимо от того, утверждал ли он, что единственный во всей Империи способен исцелить наследника престола или знает решение очевидно безвыходной ситуации. На мгновение Закера тоже поддалась нужному впечатлению, и Йоргену этого хватило.

— Неудивительно... — тихо и задумчиво заключил тот. — Мы не ошиблись, что твой страх глубже, чем можно было предположить. Белый лик, неизменный, неживой... Чёрные провалы, точно взгляд самой Пустоты... Твой худший кошмар. Твоё самое первое воспоминание. И оно же — единственное настоящее. Всё остальное, переданное тебе приёмным отцом — иллюзия, и в глубине души ты всегда знала об этом.

— О чём он говорит? — воскликнул Вейн. — Людмила всю дорогу уверяла меня, что Закера — моя с Анастасией воспитанница, но я думал, что треклятая ведьма смеётся надо мной или повредилась рассудком из-за болезни! А теперь то же самое я слышу вновь... Что происходит?

— Твоё притворство нелепо. Я лично давал вам с иерофантом разрешение оставить и вырастить её, — обратился к нему архонт, холод чьего голоса всегда умерял любой излишний пыл, не подобающий немёртвым. — Что ты пытаешься скрыть?

— Он действительно забыл, — вступился Йорген. — Но уже не вспомнит. И даже мы, хранители памяти, не сможем помочь. Мы, как и все, бессильны перед Пустотой.

— Пустота? Предатель Сандро приложил руку и здесь? — насторожился Вейн.

— Нет, папа, — тихо вмешалась Закера.

Все обернулись к ней.

— Ты не хотел об этом говорить, и рассказал только маме, когда понял, что не рассчитал последствий и начал забывать больше, чем предполагал, — сказала она. — Ты сам стёр свои воспоминания. Я не понимала, почему, но теперь догадываюсь: чтобы передать их мне. Скажи, страж Библиотеки, ведь это так?

Йорген промолвил:  
— Ты хочешь знать истину. Все трое, вы пришли сюда в поисках неё, пусть ангелы и называли наш дом колыбелью обмана. Но Пустота не ведает ни правды, ни лжи, ни прошлого, ни будущего. Даже Тьма вносит свои краски в полотно бытия, но Пустота разрывает его. Даже Смерть — часть мирового порядка, лишь переход из одной формы существования в другую, но Пустота — полное уничтожение, и с её помощью невозможно творить, тем более благо. Ты знал это, Вейн, Жнец Душ. Ты сам сделал свой выбор.

— Исчерпывающий ответ, ничуть не касающийся вопроса. Узнаю безликих, — заметил Белкет. — Я ценю глубокие метафоры, но в древних манускриптах и философских рассуждениях, а не в подобных случаях. Один из моих лучших учеников уже встал на гибельный путь ереси. Неужели и второй? 

Вейн едва удержался, чтобы не перебить наставника:  
— Но, клянусь милосердием Асхи, я помню! Смутно и мало, но я могу доказать... Проклятый Сандро... Я уверен, что это его вина, а не моя! Если бы только Закера помнила тоже... Быть может, если я действительно дошёл до того, чтобы призвать силы Пустоты, я готов был на всё, чтобы она сохранила совсем иную память, но теперь — на всё, чтобы вернуть ей её настоящие воспоминания. Разве даже хранители Невидимой Библиотеки неспособны на это?

— Увы, — ответил Йорген. — Мы дети Тьмы. Мы помним всё, что забыто. Мы знаем всё, что скрыто. Но то, что кануло в Пустоту, уже не вернуть. Однако...

Задумавшись на некоторое время, он снова склонился к Закере:  
— Знай, дитя, что твой страх сам будет бояться тебя. Это единственное утешение, которое мы можем дать, но чужая тайна — оружие, которого иные жаждут больше, чем бесчисленных армий и крепкой стали. Когда ты смотрела в лицо Смерти и её Тени, которое стало твоим кошмаром на долгие годы, твоё собственное преследовало Сандро задолго до этого. В нём он узрел другое — то, что некогда было ему дороже всего.

— Поэтому он и оставил меня в живых? — спросила она, искренне удивлённая.

— Вероятно, так. Вероятно, нет, — вновь ушёл он от ответа. — Важно то, что ты можешь узнать это сама, написав свою судьбу на том чистом листе, которым он сделал тебя — стёртым из истории, неподвластным предопределению... и Пустоте. Твоя слабость — твоя сила. Его триумф — его поражение.

— Кажется, я немного понимаю... Спасибо, — промолвила Закера, не зная, что ещё сказать.

***

_Да, кое-что Вейн ещё помнил. Достаточно, чтобы никогда не захотеть вспоминать._

_Пытаясь подставить его, Сандро использовал не только ложную внешность, как делали безликие, но и безошибочно узнаваемый почерк. Горы трупов, оставленных гнить в последнем братском объятии. Беззвучный крик голов на пиках, обращённый в небо вместо со взглядами выклеванных воронами окровавленных глазниц. Распятые на воротах тела с содранной кожей. На всём — страшная печать Жнеца, приходившего, когда милосердие и дипломатическая тактичность уже не оправдывали себя._

_Но тот знал, что сам пустомант оставлял за собой совсем другое. Как тогда, давным-давно. Целая деревня на его пути будто бы уснула вечным сном. Ни крови, ни дожираемых червями и падальщиками жертв, ни даже сколько-либо значительных разрушений. Лишь снег и пепел. Тишина. Пустота..._   
_И отчего-то это производило гораздо более жуткое впечатление._

_Раньше, творя привычные зверства, Жнец уверял себя, что по-своему служит Асхе: все души возвращаются к ней и получают шанс на перерождение, на лучшую новую жизнь. Её суд восстанавливает справедливость, его же дело — отправить их к ней. А ужас и муки — один из верных путей искупления. "Асха всё обращает во благо"... Так любили приговаривать некроманты. Но лишь Пустота позволила ему полностью избавиться от совести и сомнений. Он выжег их вместе с памятью о детстве и семье, которая оставалась помехой для роли бесчувственного палача, но могла быть нужнее другому — маленькой девочке, встреченной им на тех заброшенных улицах._

_Она вцепилась в край его плаща, смотря заплаканными глазёнками — не потусторонним изумрудным сиянием священного яда намтару, но прозрачно-ясной зеленью юной весны — и он понял, что её рукой его перехватило само прошлое. Ведь когда-то он сам был единственным выжившим в своём городе. Несмотря на то, что так отчаянно не желал это помнить..._

_И вот, он получил, что хотел. Но Пустоте мало чего-то одного — ей нужно всё. И теперь Вейн не мог воскресить в памяти почти ничего, что происходило до того и после. Впрочем, был уверен, что Анастасия справлялась с ролью приёмного родителя лучше, чем он. Её неживое холодное сердце оставалось противоречиво горячим, жаждущим исправлять любую несправедливость. Именно они вместе с Закерой не позволили ему окончательно превратиться в чудовище._

_И всё же проклятие Пустоты и тень Сандро продолжали преследовать их._

_Больше всего Жнец Душ жалел, что не раздробил ухмыляющийся череп, ещё когда тот был покрыт плотью. Что не заподозрил, не предугадал, хотя знали друг друга они очень давно. Но от самого себя ожидал ли содеянного, пусть и знал, на что способен? И не был ли сам предателем? Бросить бы и эти вопросы в Пустоту... И никогда не оправдываться, особенно перед собой._

***

**625 год.**   
**Архипелаг Пао.**

Весть достигла архонта вовремя. Место рождения Матери Намтару было найдено и отвоёвано у пиратов, нагов и культистов.

Уже одно только посещение острова, где сама Асха в последний раз пребывала в созданном ею мире, должно было вдохновлять её верных последователей лучше всех одержанных побед, но Ангел Смерти оставался в меланхолии, глубокой, как окружающий океан. Почти весь путь он провёл в молчании.

— Так это был ты... Тогда, в Нар-Эрише, пол-века назад, — впервые за долгое время обратился он ко спутнику, стоявшему рядом на выступе скалы.

Их корабль был хорошо виден оттуда, оставленный в затерянном лазурном заливе рядом с боевой флотилией Светланы, Людмилы и Вейна. Ветер дёргал повисшие края связанных парусов и мчался от них к вершинам утёсов, где трепал жёсткие чёрные перья и колыхал полы плаща, нетерпеливо подталкивая в спину. Теперь все собрались в нужном месте, и рискованный ритуал мог начаться, но владыка Белкет не любил спешить. Нужно было убедиться, что Сандро не припас для них сюрпризов напоследок.

— Почему ты так уверен? — спросил другой. — Нас много, и Йорген — лишь один из нас.

Один раз он уже позволил архонту уйти из Библиотеки, но когда тот вернулся, чтобы продолжить начатое, неотступной тенью следовал за ним до самого архипелага.

— Редко увидишь безликого в одеяниях служителя Света.

— Не чаще, чем ангела, облачённого во Тьму.

Тот устало сложил руки на груди:  
— Не могу поспорить. Но из-за тебя несмышлёное дитя чуть не вовлекло моих людей в открытый конфликт с Империей, напав на Инквизицию, едва только научившись у Светланы поднимать воинства нежити из братских могил многочисленных жертв их казней. Да ещё и накануне вторжения демонов, когда каждый оставшийся союзник, даже вынужденный, был дороже золота.

— Я был единственным шансом Анастасии узнать правду, и она делала, что считала должным. Она спасла мне жизнь.

— Её я не виню. И даже Светлану: она всегда искала благословения Асхи прежде моего одобрения и слушала зов сердца охотнее предостережений. Но тебе я не доверяю до сих пор.

— И поступаешь мудро.

Белкет не поворачивался к нему, но в самих словах чувствовал усмешку — лёгкую, невраждебную, но бросающую вызов своим неприкрытым снисхождением. Между ними таилось напряжение, и оно отзывалось едва уловимой ледяной дрожью в основании крыльев — то ли от наполнявшей весь остров неприрученной первозданной магии из эры легенд, то ли от связывающих их оков Сар-Илама, лишь немногим менее древних и сильных.

— Как бы то ни было, в конце всё возвращается к истоку, — продолжил Йорген после паузы. — Дети Света и Тьмы с самого начала должны были объединиться против общих врагов — Хаоса и Пустоты. Как и задумано создательницей всего сущего.

Ангел возразил:  
— Даже ты не можешь знать её замысел. Я пытался приблизиться к его пониманию многие века. Да, пусть за это время основанный мною орден превратился в культ, а лучшие ученики предали меня... Но, видит Асха, таков мой путь. 

— И на нём ты будешь вечно одинок, если продолжишь отвергать неизбежное. Подумай, архонт: ты мог бы остаться в Невидимой Библиотеке. Многие готовы отдать всё за то, чтобы её врата открылись перед ними; они жаждут власти, даваемой запретными знаниями и утерянными тайнами... но ты — один из ничтожного числа достойных, ибо ищешь не выгоду, а истину. Ты мог бы прикоснуться к мудрости Сар-Илама и своей богини так близко, как не смел и мечтать. Обрести новый дом вдали от покинувших тебя, стать нам братом во Тьме...

— Да что ты можешь знать об одиночестве, безликий?! И как ты дерзаешь говорить об истине, будучи воплощением лжи и иллюзий? — в тихом, давно погасшем и превратившемся в холодный пепел гневе воскликнул Белкет. — У тебя нет власти надо мной. Твои искушения бесполезны. Я выбрал Тьму по своей воле, и она уже отсекла меня от моих собственных братьев и сестёр, но в ней не нашлось ответов, которые я искал. Я знаю, что нет их и в Библиотеке. Воспоминания Асхи не помогли бы мне, как не приблизили нас к ней её скорбь и кошмары, воплощённые в Матери Намтару. И даже та теперь погибает из-за Пустоты, похитившей память о Войнах Творения и её рождении, а с ней — некроманты, обращённые ею... Этот мир хрупок. Но пока он существует, я буду верен судьбе, сплетённой для меня и ни для кого другого.

— Хрупок, как тончайшая паутина... и так же сложен и прекрасен. И мы ещё можем спасти его.

— Да. Пора.

Кивнув в согласии с уверенным решением, Йорген возвратил себе настоящий облик, и два силуэта на чёрных крыльях унеслись с утёса вглубь острова.

***

...Рядом с исполинским чудовищем Закера казалась крохотной. Но в ней не было ни боязни, ни сомнения, и её клинок был готов охранять священное создание до конца, а во взгляде светилось живое сострадание.

— Не смерть и перерождение, а исчезновение и забвение... — слабо шипело воплощение Королевы-Паучихи. — Дай мне уйти в царство сна и памяти. Дай мне найти себя вновь...

Силы покидали её. Три лика, равно ужасных и прекрасных — Девы-Судьбы, Матери-Жизни и Старухи-Смерти — закрыли глаза в изнеможении и отчаянии.

— В детстве, если я долго не могла уснуть, мама пела мне колыбельную. Не из тех, которые знали в герцогстве, где она выросла. Древнюю и печальную, но с хорошим концом, — сказала Закера. — О первых войнах, ненависти демонов и предательстве Тьмы. Но и о том, как дети Асхи удалились за пределы нашего мира, чтобы оправиться от ран, и только отступница-Маласса вместе с сестрой вернулись исцелить и утешить её саму, страдавшую больше всех. Легенда гласит, что так появилась ты. Уже никто не помнит этого... но однажды я уже прошла сквозь саму Пустоту, и больше та ничего у меня не похитит — ни семью, ни надежду, ни воспоминания. Ни даже сожаления, страхи и боль, потому что они — неотъемлемая часть нас, свидетельствующая о том, что мы живы душой... даже если телом уже мертвы. Я спою тебе ту колыбельную, Мать. Полностью, от начала до конца. И ты вспомнишь всё.


End file.
